1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a bit-line sense amplifier and a semiconductor memory device including the bit-line sense amplifier.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are widely used in various electronic products and applications. In certain semiconductor memory devices, each memory cell is located at an intersecting point of a bit-line and a word-line, a bit-line sense amplifier is coupled to the bit-lines to sense and amplify a voltage of the memory cell, and a sub-word-line driving circuit for generating word-line driving signals is coupled to the word-lines. The bit-line sense amplifier senses and amplifies a voltage difference between the bit lines.
As semiconductor memory devices have been highly integrated, operating characteristics of the bit-line sense amplifier including many transistors may depend on a performance of the transistors. Accordingly, various technologies for obtaining a transistor that may stably operate in process variation are being developed.